¿que vas a hacer Ishyllama?
by holaminombreesdrama
Summary: es el turno de Yumi (algo de ulumi); pero no pienso quitar el drama 1 Aelita; 2 Yumi
1. Princesa Brooklyn

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Princesa Brooklyn**_

_Mi vida no ha cambiado mucho, sigo con mis estudios en la universidad, y cada vez que el teléfono vibra, salvo al mundo… o quizás, si he cambiado, salvar al mundo ya no es mi prioridad, sino mas bien esa sensación de la adrenalina en mis venas…_

_Caminaba por las calles de mi barrio en New York, llevaba tacones una bolsa de compras, una bufanda, gafas y el bolsón con mi apuntes de la universidad, le sonreí al chucho, que movió la cola al verme, de la pequeña bolsita de mi bolso, rebusque una galletita y se la lance, siempre me agradaron esas cosas peludas, y la verdad es que me recuerdan a kiwi, y por eso soy buena con Mimí, la perrita del barrio, es que aquí nadie tiene uno propio, por lo que Mimí es la regalona de todos._

_Ahora compartía cuarto, con una chica de mi edad, ambas estábamos becadas, y ella era agradable, era como la mezcla de Yumi, Odd y Ulrich, si…. Triple personalidad; pero nadie podría remplazar a Jeremy, a veces me encontraba en medio de las noches recordando su sonrisa, otras veces, pensaba en el apenas despertaba, y otras simplemente, me lanzaba sobre el cobertor de mi cama, a llorar con más ganas que nunca…_

_Por ahora me envolvía la sensación de su presencia vacía, a veces confundía los mensajes en clave, con los suyos… poco supe de él cuando termine de estudiar, me desconecte de toda la banda, si quería empezar de nuevo, lo haría de cero, y eso implica decirles adiós a todos, dolía… dolía mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo por mi bien. Una vez que me decidí a dejar mi pasado, lo corte desde su raíz._

_- _¡Aelita!, creí que no te encontraría – me detuve al escuchar la voz de Jamie, un pelinegro alto, agradable y tranquilo… le apasionaban la informática, la matemática cuántica y en ratos libres, jugaba a desarmar mis celulares, laptops y algún otro cachivache.

- ¡Hola! – le sonreí – sabes que en las tardes siempre vuelvo a casa – sacudí un poco mi melena, ¿dije que era de un roza goma de mascar?, a donde quiera que voy, aman mi cabello, es tan fino, abundante, ondulado y brillante, lo he cuidado mucho, y todo se debe a algunas fotos que encontré en la internet, de mi madre, y padre, supongo que fue lo único que me decidí a conservar – me conoces… ¿no sospechaste que volvería a la hora de cenar? -.

- si… pero jamás te encuentro en casa -.

- oh, pero es tu culpa, solo vienes a por mi después de las 10 -.

Jamie, sonrió y me mostro sus perfectos dientes blancos – estaba pensando en que tal vez… tu y yo, comida India y algo de soda roja… -.

- Jey… lamento decirte… - el me detuvo, con un gesto de su mano.

- lo entiendo, después de todo, estas en semana de pruebas, pero te lo cobrare "lita" – me abrazo, y acerco su rostro al mío, besándome suavemente en los labios, le correspondí, y envolví mis brazos a su cuello, soltando las bolsas, acaricio un poco mi cuerpo – vete, tienes mucho que estudiar -.

Reí con ganas y refregué mi nariz con la suya – muy bien… ¿Qué hay de ti?, al fin te decidirás a superarme en la media, o seguirás tras de mí -.

- iría tras de ti siempre Aelita – acaricio mi cabello, y volvió a besarme, y se fue hasta tomar un taxi en la esquina, junto al faro.

…

- esta semana, haciendo repaso en la termodinámica, la acción de los doscientos – el móvil vibro en el escritorio rosa, y fui tras él.

- _Brooklyn, una nueva, iremos al Charles' town low, ¿contaremos contigo? -._

- ¿de cuánto hablas? -.

- _en tu lenguaje, son unos quince mil seiscientos setena y tres Euros, ¿te apetece? -._

_- _siempre, ¿formal o pandillera? -.

- como tú quieras -.

_Tal vez ahora, hago algo muy distinto a lo que hacía unos seis años atrás, tal vez ya no velo por un futuro, tal vez había olvidado mi pasado, quizás en ocasiones añorara la voz de Jeremy, tal vez el estuviera en el otro extremo del planeta ahora mismo, y también le había cambiado por Jamie, pero ya no podía volver atrás, ¿cierto?_

_Con los tacones blancos y la pistola en mi liguera, salí del cuarto, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Kit, se preocuparía por mí, pero nadie me conoce realmente, sabia mentir bien, después de todo, este era mi secreto, y a diferencia, de el de XANA, no dejaría que se entrometieras más personas que Watson, Jimmy, Alice y Ricky._

_Mi mirada ya no era la misma de antaño, y mi apariencia era más atrevida, esperaba algún día volver a encarar a quienes me olvidaron, y poder volver a despertar, sin la sonrisa de Jeremy en mi cabeza, algún día lo lograría, la Aelita de lyoko me había abandonado, también la adolescente que habría dado todo por sus amigos, estaba sola en este mundo y solo tenía que aceptarlo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***holaminombreesdrama***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡HEY!**__**, un especial de solo Aelita, jeje, matadme amantes del Jerlita, les he separado para siempre, ¡Aelita ha crecido!, me pregunto si para bien o para mal, últimamente me he llenado de emociones raras y demás, por lo que este pelusa, llego a mi mente, y voila! Tengo pensado hacer más, no de Aelita, si no hasta completar el grupo, puede que aun quede la esperanza de volver a juntar a esta linda pareja, en el fic de solo Jeremy.**_

_**Tal vez no se entienda, pero explicare, Aelita se ha escapado, y ya no es nuestra heroína, se ha convertido en una criminal, asalta lugares, y roba joyas, valía la pena, mostrar su lado oscuro, también lo hare con todos, ¡lo juro!, será descontinuado, y solo un alíen como yo, sabrá cuando lo he de terminar, por cierto, también incluiré a William, vale… eso será todo, adiós.**_

_**(PS: continuare con mis otros fics a medida que me sienta inspirada, besos :* )**_


	2. ¿que vas a hacer Ishyllama?

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***holaminombreesdrama***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿que vas a hacer Ishyllama?**

-Realmente me gustaría que lo entendieras... -.

-no tengo ánimos de hablar de esto – la morena susurro en voz baja, queriendo gritarle la ira atada a su garganta, queriendo escapar, luchando por salir a la luz.

-¿estas celosa? - el tono desenfadado y divertido del alemán la sorprendieron, quiso gritarle un rotundo "no", pero para lanzar la guinda, Esther apareció de pronto, interponiéndose entre ambos.

Ya casi era rutina, el ver a la castaña la estaba hartando, y con rabia admitió que la alemana, no tenia nada que envidiar a alguna modelo, cuerpo atlético, alta, blanca y de mejillas sonrosadas, brillantes ojos azules y labios curvados en una sonrisa natural, un deleite para los ojos de cualquier hombre; eso incluía a Ulrich.

La nipona ignoro las palabras del castaño, y el lo noto; era una situación ridícula, Yumi era preciosa, pero ella no lo veía, es mas... no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que lo traía loco, que desde que la miro por primera vez, fue una victima de sus encantos; apreciaba a Esther, era divertida, dulce y muy guapa, el no lo notaba, pero ella falleció de amor por el, ambas requerían atención, y aunque Ulrich no lo quisiera, Esther demandaba mas...

-_Prometo ir junto a ti... solo déjame unos momentos junto a Yumi -._

la chica sonrió, y se alejo con danzantes pasos, Yumi por su lado, tomo la ruta opuesta, adoraba huir de la multitud, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-¡Espera! -.

-_baka... - _y fue la única parte que logro entender del mogollón de murmullos que pronuncio la chica.

-¿confías en mi? - eso la detuvo, y el entro en una especie de trance... ella no respondió, ¿por que comenzaba a pensar que esto era una muy mala señal? - ¿Confías en mi?, Yumi -.

La nipona apretaba los puños, ¿que es lo que debía de responder?, quería confiar en el... pero ella conoció la mirada del amor, ¿como hacer un frente ciego, al brillo de los ojos de la chica? - ¿importa acaso? - dijo con amargura e ironía.

No esperaba una respuesta como esa... lo que el esperaba era algo como; _¿es que si quiera te atreviste a dudar?_ O tal vez algún, _te fiaria hasta mi vida_, porque así lo sentía el... su silencio le dolía... pero no mostraría debilidad en un lugar como este; Su padre le había llamado, era importante que viniera, el convenio con la familia de Esther era necesario, tanto para su padre, como para toda la familia del moreno.

La humillación le ayudo a tragarse su seguridad, rasgada y sangrante. -bien... después de todo... no hay nada que tu me debas – sorprendido por la dureza de su voz, se volvió tras sus pasos y finalmente decidió ir tras Esther.

¡¿Por que demonios la había invitado?!, ¿para mostrarle a su futura esposa?, ¿para restregarle en la cara los increíbles celos que el alguna vez sitio hacia William? _"Torpe idiota, ¡Claro...! abandonarme después de que me guiaras a tu trampa, y después de que yo cayera como una mosca!"_

los celos no eran nada bonitos, tenia esas increíbles deseos de llorar, de correr y golpear el aire hasta caer rendida sobre si misma, confiar... sabia que lo había herido, ¿pero que le sorprendía?, el ya había notado sus celos, ¿y que era lo primero que se le ocurría decir...?

Fijo nuevamente la mirada dentro de la casa, viendo tras de los cristales, al hombre al que mas amaba, a quien le confiara su destino, su alma, frunció el ceño, a su lado, la bella castaña; Yumi no vio ni las lagrimas acunadas en sus ojos, ni la fría y monotonía voz con la cual se dirigía al padre de Esther.

-¡Yumi...! - el señor Stern la saludo, sonriéndose unos instantes y acercándose unos segundos después.

…

los manteles decorados de Adela, eran sin duda una de las cuantas cosas, que le habían enamorado de Alemania, pese a _miss perfección, _y a todos lo líos con Ulrich, se decidió a que amo su cultura, las costumbres, el aprecio por lo practico y el conocimiento... lo extrañaría... ¿se sentiría así Ulrich cada vez que venia, para dejar su país?

La mesa ya prácticamente vacía, estaba compuesta por Yumi, Ulrich y los padres del hombre, Yumi se limpio los labios y hablo con voz pausada y calmada.

-pienso que este es el momento de comunicar que tendré que dejar la hospitalidad de todos ustedes – menciono despreocupada.

-¿sucede algo querida? - pregunto la señora. Ulrich estaba en completo silencio... ¿por que solo recién lo mencionaba? El hecho de que Yumi, a pesar de ser su novia, no compartiera si quiera una decisión que le afectaba directamente era imposible de tolerar.

-deja a la chica, ¿asuntos familiares? - dijo Walter, como si solo estuviera haciendo un comentario trivial sobre el clima.

Yumi perdió ligeramente el aliento, ese era un tema aparte, odiaba mentir, y todos los que la conocían, no podían dejarla hacerlo, era tan obvia cada vez que lo intentaba, que el solo hacerlo era innecesario, pero intentarlo por una _buena causa_, no le echaría tan mal karma.

-mi hermano pequeño – sonrió, después de todo... verlo desde un punto aparte, no mentiría -celebrara su fiesta de compromiso... no le he visto en tanto tiempo, que bueno... admito echarle de menos -.

-comprensible, pero... me temo que Ulrich no podrá hacerte compañía, tiene asuntos urgentes aquí... por lo que bueno, tu... -.

-lo comprendo -.

_¿Es que no puedo decidir por mi...?_ No ser tomado en cuenta por su padre, era algo habitual, pero que su novia actuase, como si el estuviera frente a una pantalla, no mejoraba su animo.

-me gustaría que algún día volvieras, me han encantado tus recetas... y ademas de que te h escuchado hablar en japones... en el caso de que volvieras aquí, ¿me enseñarías algo? -.

-por supuesto -.

¡Era el colmo!, ¿por que le pareció como si volviera a tener uno años, cuando se lo llevaron a Francia, cuando aun no sabia tomar la apreciación por lo que el amaba? Se puso rígido, y se retiro bruscamente, su madre le recriminó la falta de modales, aquellos modales que no importaban nada en un momento así, en un momento en el cual tendría que ver a Yumi marchar... observándolo todo, sin si quiera mover un dedo.

Yumi murmuró un pequeño y fugaz "disculpa", y fue tras el, tendría que decirlo en algún momento, y aunque no quisiera... este no había sido la mejor opción. Le encontró junto a la ventana de la segunda planta, con las manos en puños, y la cabeza cabizbaja.

-¿Quieres... hablar conmigo? -.

-¿Tiene caso si quiera intentarlo? - le dolía tanto... ¿porque le costaba tanto expresarlo?

Yumi ignoro el ácido comentario, y se detuvo a su lado – no miento, no he visto a Hiroki desde que... - callo unos momentos – ha pasado mucho desde que nos hemos hablado, y ahora... bueno, no todos los días encuentro un mensaje de mi familia en mi caja de correos electrónicos -.

Yumi le ocultaba algo, lo sabia, la conocía lo suficiente, observarla horas e inclusive días, no habían sido tan solo un capricho, no menciono nada - ¿Ocurre algo que tengas que confesar? -.

La morena tomo el suficiente valor y suspiro – esto tiene que acabar -.

De alguna forma, ya sabia que diría algún disparate como ese, pero eso no quitaba las dagas que sentía en el pecho – ya veo... ¿tanto alboroto por eso? -.

Yumi sonrío amargamente y le miro, sin que su gesto fuera devuelto – bueno, somos jóvenes... es difícil mantenernos juntos, las barreras del tiempo son muy pesadas -.

¡Pero que disparate mas hiriente!, el la amaba, por supuesto que lo hacia, sentía como su aliento le perforaba la piel, y como su cuerpo era un imán para sus ojos, como sus labios se veían tan seductores al momento de pronunciar su nombre, quería que todo fuera especial con ella, que lo que tenían, fuera mas fuerte, tanto que, el tiempo seria la brisa que nutriría el amor que por ella emanaba.

-¿tengo que irte a dejar? -murmuro con falso humor.

-no... tu madre me ha dado las direcciones de los aeropuertos, Alemania es encantadora, y quiero verla una ultima vez a paso muy lento-.

El asintió, sin rechistar, ella intento alejarse, no lo consiguió del todo, Ulrich le arrebato el brazo para posar el beso que hace horas anhelaba darle.

…

-no debiste interferir – dijo Adela con voz sombría.

-¿que mas podía hacer?, necesitamos a Ulrich concentrado en Esther, así quizás olvide su capricho de colegial, y siente cabeza -.

la castaña bufo, sus brillantes ojos verdes destellaron ira -¡Lo alejas mas de mi!, la chica me agrada, es recatada, tiene sentido del humor, tiene muy buenos modales y es aficionada a todo tipo de conocimientos, incluso a los deportes, ¿por que crees que no merece a nuestro hijo?, ¿sera que temes a que decida ir tras ella en vez de a tu patrimonio? - Walter la fulminó con la mirada, chocando inmediatamente con la de esposa, luego agrego con voz ya mas calmada -hemos tenido un muy buen hijo, es encantador con las damas y fuerte incluso fiero con la competencia... quiere amor, y esa chica se lo puede dar... ¿le quitaras lo que tu tuviste inmerecidamente? -.

-Si es de verdad, entonces superaran esto sin problemas -.

Adela soltó el cubierto en el plato – a veces, una tercera, un viaje inesperado, una cultura distinta, junto a un idioma, personas, hogar y país distintos, son demasiados obstáculos -.

-tu dijiste... el quiere amor, bien... que luche por el, nada es gratis -.

…

Yumi se detuvo frente a la pieza de Ulrich, tomo una bocanada de aire, e intento mover sus manos hasta la madera. Se detuvo en el ultimo instante, la cobardía la consumió, y tomo su bolso, sujetándolo con mas fuerzas, siguió caminando hacia las escaleras, eran las 6 a.m. Y no tenia ninguna escusa como para quedarse, se despidió de los Stern en la cena, y de Ulrich previamente, cuando murmuró un torpe "lárgate", que la lastimo mas de lo que ella misma esperaba.

Miro por ultima vez el tapiz crema de la casa, y los enormes barandales de las escaleras, saco los audífonos y se los coloco suavemente en los oídos, saliendo en completo silencio, espero unos segundos esperando que el moreno notara su partida, y la besara nuevamente, una vez se lo había confesado, le encantaban sus besos, suaves, dulces, posesivos e irreales, alimentaban la fantasía de la felicidad. Pero ese beso no llego, como tampoco lo hizo el alemán, pestañeo varias veces y finalmente bajo las escaleras, saliendo por el camino de piedras.

Su mirada estaba posada en ella, ¿como dejarla ir... si la necesitaba tanto?, verla detenerse frente al umbral fue una dulce tortura, le dio el tiempo de apreciar todos sus detalles, solo para marcarla a fuego en su memoria, no quería dejarla partir, pero tampoco quería atarla, quería que estuviera a su lado... por gusto propio. Tenerla para siempre, porque ella también querría estarlo junto a el.

Trago sus lagrimas, y la vio cerrar la puerta, y luego avanzar dándole la espalda, ¡¿Todo por unos estúpidos celos?! ¡Habían mas motivos!, pero ella no se los había confiado, ¡había huido!, ¿quien lo diría?, la fuerte y orgullosa Ishyllama, huyendo... quería reír... reír y golpear... desquitar la ira y el dolor. Ella se había ido, y solo dios podía confesarse si le había dejado para siempre.

…

Ya era muy tarde cuando llego a Francia, miro finalmente el espacio vacío, quería volver... pero con Ulrich a su lado, ¿si quiera había dicho cuanto sentía los celos?, no solo pensaba en como de pronto el llegaría tras ella con una sonrisa, diciendo.

_lo he pensado mucho y... ¡te quedas!; _ese no era el estilo de Ulrich, pero en la mente de Yumi, el ya le había hecho las proposiciones mas locas, y había dado los besos mas acalorados... al ver su reflejo lo recordó, decidió seguir caminando mientras las lagrimas luchaban por salir...

_**Flash Back:**_

"_Walter se detuvo a su lado y se acomodo - ¿lindo día? -._

_¿lindo día...?, claro, sobre todo con Esther sonriéndose descaradamente a su novio... - el sol esta muy cálido, pero no llega a ser molesto, es un dia precioso -._

_-he visto tu mirada a Esther, no te enfades con el... es inevitable, Esther es muy guapa, como lo es Ulrich, comparten muchas cosas, idioma, religión, culturas... debe ser difícil comprenderse, ¿verdad? - Yumi permaneció en silencio – quizas tan difícil como lo es para el entenderte a ti... - tal vez se había dejado llevar demasiado, tal vez debió de dudar de Walter; pero para ella siempre había entendido muy bien a Ulrcih, como el a ella... ¿acaso hacia comentarios acerca de la familia de ella?, ¿acaso encontraba que todo lo que ella creía, no eran mas que un disparate?, fuera lo que fuese dolió mucho – no te lo tomes a mal... es solo que Ulrich y Esther han estados comprometidos desde los 7 años... era hora de que se conocieran y de que decidieran por si mismos, como ahora es momento de tu decisión, ¿que vas a hacer Ishyllama? -"._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿tan confuso como el primero?; imagino que no hace falta decir que todos tomaron su camino por un lugar muy lejano del otro, ahora ha llegado el turno de Yumi, como bien dicen "las damas primero", en lo personal me gusto, aunque me pareció algo triste separarles, en este momento soy mi peor enemiga; Adiós... por ahora el modo cambia a Yumi y Ulrich (algo como Ulumi; pero sin romance, o algo...) kiss :*_**


End file.
